Aprendiendo a Vivir
by J.N.H
Summary: Esperando que mañana sea un día distinto, él día en el que alguien me note y sé de cuenta que existo. Nunca es bueno dejar de soñar...
1. Capitulo 1 :

Aprendiendo a Vivir

Sola, sin que alguien note mí presencia... Abandonada en una sala común, donde él que note mí presencia lo hará para burlarse, para burlarse de mis gafas, mí pelo rojo y enredado, de la fea chica que se oculta en grandes ropas del colegio... La fea a la que todos llaman, la sin amigos... a esa idiota, a la que todos creen que debería ir en otra casa, la casa de los idiotas... la que siempre esta en la cabecera de todas las notas, la única idiota que estudia en cada momento y que siempre esta sola... 

La que todos creen que no tiene sentimientos, de la que todos se burlan, a la nunca han visto llorar... la fea de Gryffindor. 

La fea que sueña que algún día todo cambie y que alguien la vea, pero no sólo la vea como la fea, sino también como la niña capaz de tener un amigo, que sea uno, alguien que la hiciera cambiar y la llevará a conocer el mundo, más allá de las gruesas paredes del colegio... 

A la que nadie ve como un ser humano, a la que todos tratan como una simple cosa, algo así como el trofeo de los feos del colegio... Siempre sola. 

Me paro de la fría silla en la que estaba sentada, esperando que alguien sé de vuelta y me vea... todos siguen iguales, felices, sin notarme. Sin darse cuenta que la fea de cuarto año se va... y si fuera este mí ultimo respiro, seguro que ellos seguirían igualmente felices y luego se preguntarían... ¿Quién era ella? ¿Una Gryffindor? Jamas la vi... jamas la note. 

Sigo caminando... ¡Santo Cielos! 

Sin querer choque a alguien, pero... no podía ser cualquiera, tenía que ser el chico dorado de Gryffindor, tenía que ser él, justo él...

Me disculpo, pero como siempre, mis palabras no son oídas por el resto, excepto por aquellos profesores del colegio... tenía que ser justo él, él que ni siquiera me escucha, él que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que choco con la fea de Gryffindor. 

Subo desanimada a mí habitación, esperando que mañana sea un día distinto, él día en el que alguien me note y sé de cuenta que existo. 

Nunca es bueno dejar de soñar... 

Sin ningún cambio despierto al otro día... 

Siendo la misma fea sin amigos, la misma idiota... 

Al mirarme en el espejo lo único que veo, es una niña, sin sueños, sin vida, la niña que no tiene sentimiento alguno. Siempre, una niña solitaria de cuarto curso. 

Tomo mis libros y bajo a desayunar... para sentarme en una larga mesa donde todos ríen y comparten, para yo ser la única que esta a un lado, sin decir palabra, ni reír de sus historias... siempre sola, en una mesa de penurias, de desesperación, de angustia... 

Eso es lo que yo veo. Lo que nadie más ve... 

Transformaciones, la primera clase del día... 

-Alumnos, hoy, como algo excepcional vamos a juntar a los alumnos de quinto año, para que ellos nos demuestren algunas de sus habilidades, para así juntos hacer un proyecto que esta a su elección... 

Tenía que hablar, esto será una pesadilla hacer un proyecto con alguno de quinto curso, será horrible... alguien estará obligado a ser mí pareja, porque no va a encontrar a nadie más que a la fea de Gryffindor... esto será una humillación... ¡Por Qué tenía que pasar esto! 

Claro y ahí entran ellos... creyéndose superiores a nosotros... y yo aquí sola, como siempre. ¿Quién de ellos será mí pareja? 

-Como les decía... uno de ellos será su pareja, pero esta vez seré yo quién las elija, además será según los conocimientos de cada uno... 

Por lo menos no me tocará con un idiota... algo bueno hay en todo esto. 

-A ver... señor Potter, usted será con...

¡Cielos! No me había dado cuenta, el chico dorado esta aquí... ¿Quién será su pareja? Tendrá que ser alguien con estilo... alguien como...

-Evans, Lilian Evans 

¿Yo? ¿Pareja de Potter? ¡Esto es una locura! Tendría que ser cualquiera, pero no yo, eso es imposible... 

-Disculpe Profesora... ¿Quién? ¿Cuál es aquella dama que aún no conozco? 

Tengo que desaparecer entre las sillas... no sabe quien soy, ni siquiera eso. Ni siquiera me conoce como la fea... esto es horrible. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Tenía que ser él? No podría ser otro... 

-La señorita Evans, es la más destacada de toda la clase y de seguro que sus conocimientos con los de ella serán una buena mezcla... algo distinto diría yo... 

-¡Bravo James! ¡Te toco la fea! 

-Señor Black... cinco puntos menos, por aquel comentario tan vil 

-Lo siento Profesora 

Pobre de él... es cosa de mirarle la cara que tiene... valla sorpresa se tuvo que haber llevado... no se ve muy feliz, por favor, tiene una cara de asco y repugnancia... como podía ser que el chico dorado, James Potter, le tocará trabajar con la fea de Gryffindor, la única fea... del colegio. 

-Suerte la mía 

Y yo tenía que escuchar eso... no podía dejarse ese comentario para sí, tenía que escucharlo yo... ¡Por qué no desaparezco! 

La Profesora se paso toda la clase explicando el proyecto, y ahí estaba yo, esperando a que todo terminará, cuando era todo lo contrario, recién estaba empezando... ¡Me quería morir!

__

¿Cómo dices eso?


	2. Capitulo 2 :

Aprendiendo a Vivir

__

¿Cómo dices eso?

Me preguntaba que haría yo con James Potter, entre yo y él no había nada, apenas nos podríamos considerar compañeros de colegio, menos de casa... 

Apenas la clase termino, salí lo más rápido que puede... quería evitar todo contacto... con alguien, tenía que ir a refugiarme a la biblioteca... a sufrir en aquellas paredes, llenas de libros... ahogarme entre aquella perdición... 

Al llegar... me senté en la mesa más apartada, mí mesa favorita, en la que nadie se sentaba, porque era la mesa coja, digamos que yo y esa mesa eras muy parecidas, rechazadas por el mundo... por todo... 

Lo más asombroso de todo fue que alguien me toco el hombro... antes de darme vuelta lo único que pensé fue que alguien me pediría la silla que estaba a mí lado, pero casi me dio un ataque al ver quién era aquella persona... ¡El chico dorado! ¡James Potter! ¡Ahora si quería morir! 

-Puedes tomar la silla... 

Era lo que obviamente él venía a preguntar... 

-No quiero la silla... 

Ahora había hecho el ridículo... él no quería la silla... y me estaba hablando, a mí a la fea de Gryffindor. 

-Tú eres Evans ¿No?

El trabajo... ¿Por Qué?

-Sí...

-Bueno, pensé que podíamos hablar de nuestro trabajo... haremos esto, yo lo haré y tú lo único que dirás en la presentación es... 'Estoy muy de acuerdo'... así nos evitamos estas juntas... considérala como la primera y la ultima

¿Qué se cree? Yo jamás he dejado de hacer un trabajo y menos voy a empezar ahora, eres un estúpido Potter. 

-Estas de acuerdo... yo también, eso sería todo... adiós 

-Mira Potter... jamás he dejado de hacer un trabajo y menos voy a empezar ahora... ¿Entendiste? 

-¿Qué?

-Lo que te dije... si quieres, tú no lo hagas, pero yo lo haré

-No puedo dejar de un trabajo...

-Entonces te acostumbras a las juntas

-Mira... que una vez no hagas uno, no te costaría nada

-Potter, yo no soy él que busca hacer los trabajos, porque necesitas ser premio anual, ni mucho menos, porque no puede dejar de defraudar a sus padres...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Siempre lo haces... cualquiera que mire un poco al resto de las personas que lo rodean, termina conociendo y sabiendo algo de su vida... la mayoría son muy transparentes, digamos que tú no tanto, pero aún dejas ver esa frustración que tienes por ser el mejor... 

Eso te va a caer bajo Potter... te dolerá... porque es lo que siempre ocultas, especialmente con tus amigos los merodeadores, a los que todos conocen...

-Nos vemos a las nueve en la sala común, no faltes

-Siempre estoy ahí... 

Potter frunció el entre cejo y se fue... parecía molesto... pobre de él... 

La fea de Gryffindor lo había retado, fue mejor que se haya ido... porque iba a perder y eso él también lo sabia...

Me quede en la biblioteca hasta que llego la hora de la cena... 

Ya iban a cerrar la biblioteca... tenía que irme... 

Llegue al gran salón, estaba lleno como siempre... lleno de sonrisas, lleno de alegrías, pero cuando entre, dejo de ser un lugar feliz, porque mí tristeza se expandía por todos lados, aunque nadie la notará, solo yo. Como si eso importará... 

Comí rápido y subí sola por las escaleras que me llevaban a la sala común... 

Donde nuevamente estaría sola, sola en una mesa descuidada y lejana de todo y de todos... 

-Evans... 

Lo había olvidado... el trabajo... Potter me hablaba... ¡Lilian contrólate! Es Potter...

-Ahh, Potter

-Hagamos esto rápido... ¿Quieres? 

-Nadie me apura y menos tú... 

-No hagas las cosas más desagradables... 

-Las estas haciendo tú, no yo...

-¿Alguna idea para el trabajo?

-Sí... ¿Por qué no te sientas? 

El chico se sentó, era la primera vez, que no estaba sola en la sala común, estaba sentada junto a alguien y no uno cualquiera... era el chico dorado, James Potter, el buscador de Gryffindor, el chico más apuesto e inteligente de todos... 

-¿Por dónde comenzamos?

-Buscando una idea, con la cual trabajar –le respondí cortante

-¿Tú no podrías ser más amable?

-Y porque debería... no soy yo él que necesita tener la nota más alta y sobresaliente de todas... porque la tiene que promediar con lo malo que es en pociones, no soy quien tiene que encontrar aquel equilibrio en esas materias 

Otro golpe... mí querido James.

-Además este trabajo durará casi todo un semestre acostúmbrate

-¿Por qué no te callas de una vez?

-Supongo que esto a sido todo nuestra junta... nos vemos luego... y nadie me manda a callar, menos un idiota como tú 

-Mañana a la misma hora... aquí 

-Hasta entonces 

Pobre idiota, que se cree que es... venir a callarme a mí... ¡Esta loco! Nadie lo hace, mucho menos un hombre como él, venir a tratarme así, de esa manera tan vil, sólo porque le toco la fea de Gryffindor. 

Digamos que para mí tampoco es un halago ser con Potter... para que tener que compartir con el niño rico y mimado de Hogwarts, no podía ser otro...

Muchas Gracias por todos los reviews, espero que este capitulo también les guste...


	3. Capitulo 3 :

Aprendiendo a Vivir

Digamos que para mí tampoco es un halago ser con Potter... para que tener que compartir con el niño rico y mimado de Hogwarts, no podía ser otro... 

Estoy perdida en este horrible mundo de magos ineptos, ya verán cuando la fea de Gryffindor sea poderosa y tengo todo bajo control... a cada uno de los magos que se han burlado de mí... pedirán misericordia. Y tú Potter serás uno de los primeros en pedir perdón y arrodillarte ante mí grandeza... 

Me fui a la cama, esperando como siempre que algo en mí vida cambiará, pero no. Siempre seré una perdedora como llaman todos, nunca dejaré de serlo. Nunca alguien se dará cuenta quien soy, nadie en mis cuatro años aquí ha sido capaz de conocerme de verdad, nadie se acuerda quien era y porque cambie. 

Otro mañana... otro despertar sin sentido. Aún no entiendo porque sigo sufriendo yo misma... porque no le busco un sentido a mí vida, algo que de verdad me importe, que me haga vivir y soñar. 

Lo único que me mantiene con vida son los recuerdos...

Aquellos de mí niñez... cuando sólo tenía dos años, antes de la muerte de mis padres, antes de que todo terminara, antes de que fuera infeliz por primara vez, donde no fui capaz de salir, salir de un hoyo de amargura, de depresión, donde jamás me volvieron a ver... donde jamás saldré. 

Por donde sigo viviendo, por donde sigo luchando, sin encontrar la salida... 

Salí de la habitación y baje como era de costumbre, esperando a que nada cambiará... buscando algo. 

-¡Evans!

Desde cuando alguien me llama... es tan raro oír que me llaman... cada vez que lo hacen dudo si es para mí o no. 

Me di vuelta, era Potter y sus amigos... más la novia del chico dorado. 

Se abrasan con mucho cariño y él la tomaba de la cintura. Cada chica la envidiaba... todas quieren a Potter. 

-¿Qué? 

Respondo como siempre cortante a sus palabras...

No entiendo como ella lo soporta, quiero decir... da igual, cada chica en este colegio daría hasta su vida porque este idiota simplemente les diga Hola. Caen a sus pies como abejas en un panal... ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Pero si no tienen nada... es igual que todos...

-¿Qué materia tienes ahora?

¿Ah? Desde cuando que ese me habla para algo que no sea el trabajo...

-Algo que tu pequeño intelecto no entendería... 

Esté esta loco... 

-Adivinaciones... ¿Verdad?

-Adiós Potter... 

Lastima que tus palabras no me afectaron... de seguro había una broma entremedio, algo que no pudiste lograr... 

-James... ¿Qué materia le tocaba?

Y siguen hablando de lo mismo... pobres se quedan en el pasado. ¡Vivan el Presente! Pero no olviden... jamas olviden... 

-Adivinaciones 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Valla Potter lo entendió, se dio cuenta a lo que quería llegar... tal vez tan idiota no sea, es el primero de pocos que hace una pregunta y sabe cual es mí respuesta... 

Siendo pocos los que alguna vez me dirigieron la palabra... no menos de cinco, no más de diez. 

Y sus palabras ya no son oídas por mí... se perdieron en los gruesos muros de este castillo... 

¿Quién pensaría que Potter, se tomaría la molestia de molestarme a mí? Como las cosas cambias... James, el chico dorado perdiendo su tiempo con la fea insensible... esto es divertido... valla que lo es. 

Me senté bajo la cálida sombra de un árbol, podía ver como el calamar gigante sacaba sus enormes tentáculos al sol... produciendo suaves olas en el lago... 

Era una hermosa vista, algo digno... uno de las pocas cosas que me sacan una sonrisa en este castillo. Los rayos de sol bajan cada vez más, la noche se aproximaba y era hora de despedirme de la hermosa viste que me invadía... de la belleza y la calidez del lugar. Era hora de que mí sonrisa se apagará y volviera la amarga mueca a mí rostro... una línea que apenas se curvaba para hablar, la que era seria, la que no provocaba sonrisa, ni risa... la que todos conocían.

Subí hasta la torre de Gryffindor sin más... 

Llegue a la sala común, entre y nadie se fijo en mí. A veces pienso que debo ser una especie de espíritu, que vaga en este mundo buscando una respuesta a la vida, buscando un significado... es raro, ver como todo el mundo tiene sonrisas en el rostro, quiero decir este mundo no es nada agradable. 

Seguí mí camino hacía la mesa alejada que solía usar siempre, me senté, ya era aburrido estar ahí, no sabia que hacer... no tenía ninguna tarea que hacer, ni nada, tome un lápiz y comencé hacer trazos en el pergamino, con más líneas, termine creando un dibujo, era un atardecer, en el lago frente al castillo... muy parecido al que había visto en aquella tarde... los luminosos rayos del sol se reflejaban en el agua, con su oleaje... 

-Valla, dibujas bien...

Casi me matas del susto Potter... 

-¿Qué quieres?

Por cierto, gracias... 

-Tenemos que hacer un trabajo... ¿lo recuerdas?

Caí como saco de plomo, caí en una realidad, donde aún tenía que hacer un trabajo con 'el aplicado' de quinto curso. 

-Lo había olvidado... 

-Valla, la niña perfecta de cuarto lo había olvidado... 

-No soy perfecta y lo sabes... 

-Pero te gustaría serlo

-La verdad es que... me da lo mismo, no lo necesito... 

Potter tomo un libro, se podía distinguir... era Quidditch a través de los tiempos... se veía completamente patético, siendo Potter un gran buscador, no sería necesario saber eso... aquel libro era para alguien que no supiera nada de Quidditch, pero Potter llevaba ya cuatro años en él. 

-Aún lees ese libro... 

-Simplemente lo releo, además que sabes tú de esto 

-Sabias que el 'Pududdlemere United' fue fundado en 1163 y claro, que es el equipo más antiguo de la liga y que posee veintidós títulos, pero que idiota soy, claro que debes saber eso... 

-'Wigtown Wanderers' fundado en 1422, por un mago carnicero, un equipo formidable que rara vez perdía... 

-Un mago carnicero llamado 'Walter Parkin', cuatro hermanos y tres hermanas... siempre debes dar ese tipo de detalles Potter, no es bueno olvidarlos, si vas a dar una información, dala completa... 

Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews... ¿Y qué les a parecido este capitulo? 


	4. Capitulo 4 :

Aprendiendo a Vivir

-Un mago carnicero llamado 'Walter Parkin', cuatro hermanos y tres hermanas... siempre debes dar ese tipo de detalles Potter, no es bueno olvidarlos, si vas a dar una información, dala completa... 

No sirve luchar conmigo Potter, sé más que tú... 

-Que te parece si hacemos algo con criaturas mágicas... me gustan 

__

Y así poco a poco te aprendí a conocer... 

-Y que tal el Quidditch... 

-Es un trabajo, no un partido, además podríamos intentar de trasformar animales en otros e incluso crear alguna mutación... al fin y al cabo es transformaciones

-Sí, pero debería ser algo creativo...

Con esto jamás llegaremos a ningún lado, no tenemos nada en común, será imposible, ponernos de acuerdo en algo...

Era imposible, lo único que hacíamos en nuestras 'juntas' era lanzarnos miradas de furia, él a mí y yo a él... se notaba la rabia que había en nuestros ojos, siempre lanzándonos miradas asesinas, miradas penetrantes... 

-Hola James

-Amy... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y ahora, hablas dulce... como cambias Potter...

-Te veías aburrido y pense en acompañarte...

Y hasta aquí quedo nuestra 'junta' tan productiva como las anteriores... será mejor que me valla con este par de... para que me molesto... 

-Sería buena idea... sino estuviera... 

No te preocupes, ya me fui, algo que ni notaste y que jamás harás... para todos ustedes Gryffindor, yo soy como el viento... algo que como tan pronto llega, se va. 

Ya estaba casada, así es que decidí ir a dormir, descansar de que nadie me mirara, de que nadie fuese capaz de darse cuenta que yo soy una mujer real, de carne y hueso... 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desperté, ya me había vestido y estaba en la sala común, preparando los últimos detalles para un trabajo de pociones...

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Me dejaste sólo 

¿Qué? Desde cuando... eres tan ingenuo. 

-Potter, estabas muy bien acompañado, además... no iba a perder mí tiempo viéndote con tú novia, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que mirarte... 

-Se supone que íbamos a trabajar... tenemos que avanzar, tenemos un control el próximo Lunes y... 

La novia de Potter, había llegado a besarlo, al parecer el pobre aún no se daba cuenta que él era el único que notaba mí presencia, ya que el resto, simplemente me ignoraba... la verdad es que ellos no me veían, yo era invisible. 

Que iba hacer yo ahí... nada. Así es que partí otra vez... dejándolo sólo con su novia. Al fin, me ahorre una discusión con él...

Sin ver a Potter durante tres días llego el Sábado y uno no muy feliz que digamos. 

Obligada a pasar un momento de 'caridad' con el resto del colegio, partí en dirección al campo de Quidditch a ver el primer juego de la temporada Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Me senté apartada de todo y de todos. 

Intentando simular una sonrisa... imposible, en el Quidditch yo no encontraba ningún interés y si Gryffindor perdía a mí me daba igual, sólo iba porque era controlada por la profesora de Transformaciones... ella decía que por lo menos, aunque me gustara la soledad, tenía que pasar un rato con el resto del alumnado y para ello, podrían ser los partidos de Quidditch. 

No sé porque le preocupo... ella es la única que se preocupa por mí. 

Y el partido finalizo con la derrota de Slytherin, Gryffindor había ganado, Potter había agarrado la snitch, como era de costumbre, sólo que esta vez había sido golpeado por un bludger y al tomar la snitch callo de su escoba. 

Lo que me trajo otro golpe a la realidad, de seguro quedaba inconsciente con la tremenda caída, lo que ahora me importaba, no era para nada su salud, sino el maldito trabajo que teníamos que hacer.

No teníamos absolutamente nada, por cual tendría que hacerlo sola y no queda mucho tiempo... ¡Dos días! 

Al darme cuenta del poco tiempo que disponía para hacer el trabajo, corrí a la biblioteca para sentarme y no salir más, hasta que estuviera terminado... 

¿Pero que hago? 

Lilian Evans... ¡Tranquilízate! 

Siempre has sabido hacer bien un trabajo... sólo tienes que concentrarte. Además en un trabajo completamente libre y... ¡Lo tengo! 

Tome una pluma, tinta azul, pergaminos y empecé a escribir... 

__

'Proyecto de Investigación'

Las criaturas mágicas son fascinantes, al igual que astronomía... y el proyecto que cree esta vez, es algo que tiene relación con ambas materias... 

Mí vida siguió como era de costumbre, ahora no tenía al alguien con quien discutir todo el tiempo, Potter estaba en la enfermería y esta sería mí ultima noche de tranquilidad, porque Potter volvería a la mañana siguiente...

Tal vez la buldger tuvo que haberlo golpeado más fuerte. 

¿Seré mala al pensar en eso? 

No, se lo merecía. 

Tuve una mañana normal, pero Potter tenía que llegar a molestar a mí vida. Y para que las cosas empeoraran, tenía que preguntar sobre el trabajo, hasta que llegamos a los gritos...

-¡Un Unicornio! Cómo se te ocurrió elegir a un 'Unicornio', no podía ser otra cosa... 

-Son criaturas maravillosas, sino lo sabes... 

-Claro que lo sé, pero no podía ser otra cosa...

-¡Lastima, que no! A la profesora la pareció fantástico y muy creativo, además tú en esos momentos no tenías decisión a voto... no fue mí culpa de que la buldger te votará de la escoba y quedarás inconsciente dos días y de que la enfermera no te dejará salir...

-Pudiste ir a verme y contarme ¿no te parece?

-Potter, vuelve a la realidad, el día que me vean contigo, ya estaré loca... 

-Tú y tú humor... ¿Sabes... no soy tan malo?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué lo único que haces es verme como un idiota?

-Porque tú me ves como tal 

-¿Y qué sabes como te veo yo?

-Todo el mundo me ve igual, como la fea de Gryffindor... y lo sé

Potter se mantuvo callado. Después de un rato, él se fue, dejándome sola. Y otra vez tranquila.

Y aquí termina el cuarto capitulo... 

Gracias por los 'Reviews'... y recuerden dejar muchos más ahora... :P

¿Podrá James abrir los ojos y ver a Lily de una forma distinta? 


	5. Capitulo 5 :

Aprendiendo a Vivir

-Todo el mundo me ve igual, como la fea de Gryffindor... y lo sé

Potter se mantuvo callado. Después de un rato, él se fue, dejándome sola. Y otra vez tranquila.

Siempre durante toda mí vida he estado triste, sin encontrar una real razón a mí existir. 

Hay veces en que me siento ahogada en un sufrimiento, siento una presión en mí pecho al darme cuenta que no soy nada, que mí vida no tiene significado. ¿Qué hago yo aquí? 

Durante un tiempo solo pensaba en la muerte o en una forma de vengarme de todo el maldito mundo que me hacía sufrir, ellos nunca me daban una oportunidad para cambiar, solo les gustaba verme caer... 

Llegue al Aula de Historia... entre y mí mirada quedo fija, en el solitario puesto al final de la clase, mi puesto, el que nadie tocaba, porque estaba reservado para la fea de Gryffindor. 

¿Qué era la soledad? ¿Era acaso lo que yo vivía cada día? Estando sola, sin hablar con nadie. Sí era eso... tal vez no era tan mala, la soledad nunca ha afectado mí vida, jamás lo ha hecho. 

Al final de clase... salí tranquilamente, pero aún así seguía pensado en la soledad... definitivamente yo era una persona sola y... ¿Triste?

-¡Evans!

Me di vuelta apestada, donde una fría sonrisa. ¿Sonrisa? Eso era una mueca llena de odio, nada parecido a una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Lamento todo lo ocurrido

-¿Te estas disculpando?

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles ¿Quieres?

-Esta bien... yo también lo siento

Era la primera vez que yo me disculpaba por algo, la primera vez que alguien se disculpaba conmigo... este... sería el comienzo de algo... de un nuevo amanecer.

-Sé que no eres malo

-Ni tú... también discúlpame por haber reaccionado así por lo del Unicornio, por lo menos nos salvaste... por lo menos hiciste algo... y yo...

-Tendrás la oportunidad de terminarlo... 

-Sí, tienes razón... no crees que... 

-Adiós Potter

-Adiós Evans

Era mejor cortar aquella 'civilizada' conversación de una vez. Se estaba poniendo muy agradable y con Potter, tener alguna conversación civilizada ya era mucho por el día. Simplemente me fui, sin más. 

Al fin y al cabo algo de aquel trabajo había salido bien. Potter jamás volvió a decirme algo desagradable, se comportaba como todo un 'caballero'. 

Incluso se mantenía callado cuando yo lo insultaba. No decía nada, simplemente continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo, tampoco se opuso con las ideas que yo tenía para el trabajo, ahora era muy fácil trabajar con él. 

Todo era tranquilo... cada vez que llegaba Amy, Potter le pedía que se fuera, decía que estaba trabajando y no podía ser interrumpido, me había ganado el resto de un Gryffindor, pero Amy, siendo una chica bonita e inteligente, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Potter trabajara conmigo, con una fea tan desagradable como yo.

Me había ganado su odio y con él, el de toda chica de Gryffindor, todas me miraban con un repugnante odio... como siquiera quitarle el novio a Amy. Parecía que no se daban cuenta que un chico como Potter, jamás se fijaría en una fea. Él estaba destinado a una hermosa chica, alguien con estilo, que fuera delicada, no alguien como yo. 

__

Sí, claro... 

Tenía que aceptarlo, aunque no me gustará, Potter era el primer amigo que tenía en Hogwarts, era el primero y él único.

Él único que había sido capaz de soportarme... él único que fue capaz de darse cuenta que yo era alguien. 

Después de terminar el trabajo, supe, que nunca más volvería a ver a James, en los últimos días nos habíamos hecho amigos, ya no había solo discusiones, ahora había amistad y cariño. 

Algo que me estaba demostrando, que había personas en las que se podía confiar y era bueno estar acompañada de vez en cuando. 

La soledad no siempre es buena, pero tampoco hay que temerle, no están terrible como cree la gente, lo que pasa, es... normalmente la gente teme estar sola, pero según yo y mí propia experiencia... no es tan malo. 

Mientras caminaba sola por los pasillos me tropecé con James, sonreí suavemente, pero luego mí sonrisa se apago al ver que él seguía de largo, caminando por los largos pasillos del colegio. 

Luego se detuvo en seco. Se dio vuelta y sonrió. 

-Lo siento Lily... estaba perdido en mí mundo ¿Cómo estas?

James me hablaba, no me ignoraba y el trabajo había terminado, no podía creerlo, todo era increíble... 

-Bien... 

Comencé a sentirme un poco incomoda...

Era muy extraño, James me miraba fijamente a los ojos, era terrible, no me quitaba la mirada de encima. 

Comenzó acercarse lentamente, cada vez era peor, cada vez estaba más nerviosa, hasta que sus manos me quitaron los gruesos lentes que tapaban mis ojos. 

-Tienes ojos verdes

-Sí 

-Jamas lo había notado, con los gruesos lentes que tienes nunca había notado que detrás había un hermoso par de ojos

Sentía como mis mejillas se ruborizaban un poco, lo único que quería era que James no lo notará, además había tantas cosas que él no sabía de mí, que no entendía porque me ruborizaba por algo tan común. 

Habrá sido 'hermosos ojos' lo que hizo que me ruborizará, pensándolo bien, tampoco tendría que haberme ruborizado por ello, ya que lo más probable era que lo digiera por cortesía. 

Todo daba vuelta en mí cabeza, hasta que nuevamente hablo él. 

-Me gustan, son muy lindos, son de un verde muy brillante...

Ya no podía más con sus palabras, así es que tome los lentes y me los puse. 

-Gracias

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él me beso. Quede paralizada ente su beso. 

Nunca antes alguien me había besado y ahora alguien lo hacía, lo más extraño era que James Potter era él que me besaba, el chico dorado. 

Me corrí asustada al darme cuenta de aquello, me aleje y me fui a la biblioteca, necesitaba refugiarme en un libro. Alejarme lo antes posible. 

Ahora todo era extraño, James tenía novia, Amy y yo sólo era una amiga, alguien que conocía hace poco. No me podía estar besando.

¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo! 

Nota: 

Espero que este capitulo les allá gustado...

Por favor manden 'Reviews' y díganme que es lo que opinan, no están difícil dejar uno. 

Por cierto sé que este capitulo esta medio extraño y todo... ya me hace falta creatividad para continuar, pero no importa... 'Ya sé cual es el fin del Fic'. 

Mencionare algo... Gracias por todos los 'Reviews'. 

Besos, 

J.N.H 


	6. Capitulo 6 :

Aprendiendo a Vivir

¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo! 

James cada vez se estaba poniendo más agradable, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Era divertido, siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme reír.

Entre en el Aula vacía en la que siempre nos encontrábamos, después de clases y ahí estaba él con un libro de pociones y un par de pergaminos en la mesa. 

Sonrío al verme. 

-Hola tú 

-Buenas tardes Señora Mía... 

-¿Cómo a estado mí adorable caballero?

-Esperando con ansías su regreso... dicen que por esos reinos las cosas no andan muy bien... ¿Será que mí señora tendrá problemas? 

Al terminar de hablar ambos nos reímos, parecía una obra antigua. Cuando la gente usaba modos muy correctos y siempre hablaba de señores y señoritas. 

-Hola Lily –dijo James riendo 

Tenía curiosidad al saber porque James tenía tantos pergaminos, plumas, libros y tintas repartidas por toda la mesa. 

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Un 'agradable' trabajo para pociones

-Nunca te han gustado... ¿Verdad?

-¡Cómo crees! Además no soporto que el profesor, lo único que hace es sacarnos puntos a los Gryffindor, mientras que a los Slytherin lo único que hace es regalarle puntos porque su Severus respondió bien la pregunta... lo detesto... 

-Todos tienen a un profesor odiado... 

-¡Imagínate! Tengo que hacer el dibujo de esta maldita poción y además explicarla y decir esto y aquello... no sé porque me esfuerzo tanto... 

-Dibujar es fácil... ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que tú sabes dibujar y yo no...

Tome una pluma un pedazo de pergamino y vi cual era la poción, con un poco de creativa, el dibujo quedo terminado en unos minutos, se lo entregue a James y este me miro sorprendido. 

-¿Me lo prestas?

-Claro... úsalo para tú trabajo, me da igual, para eso lo hice

-Algún día Lily Evans, tú tendrás un altar...

Me reí suavemente ante el comentario de James. 

-Termine...

-¡Qué bien!

-Estoy listo para entregarlo mañana...

Estuvimos hablando un rato, no muy largo según yo creía, pero no, ya habían pasado horas... y no me había dado cuenta. 

Incluso le confesé que no me iba muy bien en transformaciones, James fue muy tierno al decirme, que no tenía problema alguno en ayudarme. 

¿La fea de Gryffindor pidiendo ayuda?

Las cosas realmente estaban cambiando. 

Otro día había volado, otra tarde con James se acercaba...

-¡Es un idiota como pudo! ¡Es un retardado mental! ¡Un abusivo!

James gritaba sin parar, cuando entro al aula, me miro y se callo. Luego se sentó en un sillón que había cerca. 

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué los gritos?

-Ese... ese Snape... le dijo al profesor

-Señor –James imitaba la voz de Snape –Yo creo, si me permite decirlo... Que ese trabajo que le a entregado Potter, bueno, no creo que él lo haya hecho, no dibuja muy bien que digamos...

-¿Y qué paso?

-El idiota me hizo dibujar y claro, como no pude, le quito 20 puntos a Gryffindor... porque Potter había intentado de engañarlo...

-Tal vez no tuve que haber hecho el dibujo... lo siento

-Tú no tienes la culpa... y ahora tengo que hacerlo de nuevo... 

-Te ayudaré, pero esta vez, te ayudaré a dibujar

-¿Lo harás? 

-Sí... has lo mismo que yo

Tome una pluma y hice un par de trazos, James hizo lo mismo, pero no lo hacía muy natural... tenía que relajarse. 

-Relájate... son solo par de líneas, no te preocupes tanto

Después de horas de practica, James lo logro, lo hice hacer el dibujo de tres perspectivas distintas y aún así lo hacía bien, había aprendido... aunque le dije que dibujara una puesta de sol y no pudo hacerlo muy bien, lo obvio era que solo había aprendido a dibujar aquello... 

¿Y qué opinan? Nace una Amistad... 


	7. Capitulo 7 :

Aprendiendo a Vivir

Después de horas de practica, James lo logro, lo hice hacer el dibujo de tres perspectivas distintas y aún así lo hacía bien, había aprendido... aunque le dije que dibujara una puesta de sol y no pudo hacerlo muy bien, lo obvio era que solo había aprendido a dibujar aquello... 

Pase todo el día pensando en como a James le iría en el trabajo de Pociones, hasta que por fin me encontré.

-¡Lily todo fue perfecto!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Pociones! El idiota me dijo que otra vez me había ayudado y me dijo 'otra vez lo hace mal señor Potter, acaso no aprende' y me hizo dibujarlo, lastima que me había quedo tal cual como me enseñaste... ¿Acaso esta usando una pluma hechizada? Se le caí la cara de rabia al saber que era mí propia mano, la que estaba haciendo el dibujo...

-¡Eso esta muy bien! 

-Y todo gracias a ti

Me ruborice un poco... y finalmente sonreí. 

Luego volví a la sala común y dormí bastante bien, pero algo me molestaba sentía un ruido, pense que podría ser algo importante, así es que me vestí y baje a la sala común.

Encontré a media noche a James en la sala común, estaba lleno de libros y se veía muy preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Cuando hable, James llego a saltar de la impresión...

-Lo siento...

-Esta bien, no te preocupes

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo de Historia de la Magia y digamos que no voy muy bien y sólo me quedan dos días para terminarlo... ¡80 cm! 

-No es tanto... ¿Cuánto llevas?

-Él titulo...

-Relájate... vuelve a la cama y descansa, mañana yo te ayudo

-¿En serio? 

-¡Claro! ¿De qué es?

-De los antiguos brujos de Egipto y Francia

-Hay mucha información de eso, será fácil...

-Muchas Gracias... nos vemos mañana

-¡Qué descanses!

-Tú igual

Finalmente subí hasta mí habitación... mientras James tomaba sus cosas, ahora se veía mucho más relajado, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. 

Tuve una mañana completamente aburrida, todo lo que nos estaba enseñando en ese tiempo era ya muy fácil, algunos cosas me las sabia desde el segundo curso. 

A veces pienso que estudiaba mucho, siempre buscando aprender y jamás me preocupe en tener amigos, tal vez por eso comencé a esconderme del mundo y a ocultarme, a no hablar más con la gente ni nada. 

Termine el día y me fui a la sala común, me senté en una mesa y espere la llegada de James. 

La sala se iba vaciando poco a poco, hasta que termine siendo la única dentro de la sala. 

-Hola Lily

-Hola...

-Tengo algo que contarte antes de que empecemos a estudiar...

-Así... ¿Qué cosa?

-Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo... termine con Amy

-¿Qué hiciste que?

Esto no podía estar pasando, ellos eran la pareja ideal, Amy era la envidia de todo chica y ahora... habían terminado. 

-Termine con ella... ¿Y qué tiene?

-Llevabas con ella casi un año

-Lo sé, pero no iba a resultar

-¿Por qué la dejaste?

-Me di cuenta que ya no la quería como antes. Me vas ayudar con el trabajo ¿o no?

-Esta bien, lo siento...

Empezamos con el trabajo hasta que se hizo de noche, apenas podía abrir los ojos, la sala común ya estaba vacía hace horas y nosotros seguíamos ahí...

-Lily ¿Por qué no te vas acostar?

-Estamos trabajando –dije bostezando 

-Lo sé, pero ya es tarde, puedo seguir sólo 

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro... vete tranquila, ya me has ayudado mucho

Tome un par de libros y subí a la habitación, dejando sólo a James en la sala común, apenas se veía por el montón de libros que había a su alrededor. 

Lo mire por ultima vez y entre a la habitación. 

Otro lindo capitulo para todos ustedes... jejeje


	8. Capitulo 8 : 'No hoy, no en Navidad'

Aprendiendo a Vivir

Tome un par de libros y subí a la habitación, dejando sólo a James en la sala común, apenas se veía por el montón de libros que había a su alrededor. 

Lo mire por ultima vez y entre a la habitación. 

Ya estaba llegando Navidad, sólo quedan dos días para el Baile y todos las chicas corrían y sonreían como tontas esperando a que un chico las invitará. 

Todos parecían ver que era lo que se iban a poner, como se iban a pintar... y todavía quedan dos largos días. 

Al parecer era la única que no tenía pareja, la única normal, que no le importaba ir a un Baile. 

En eso llego James corriendo...

-¡Lily te amo, te adoro! 

-¿Qué?

Sería posible...

-Eres perfecta, entregue el trabajo, el profesor dijo que estaba espectacular y todo gracias a ti... muchas gracias Lily...

Di una sonrisa fingida, era obvio... James jamás me amaría...

-Me alegro mucho –dije 

-De verdad muchas gracias

-De nada

-¿Sabes que es el baile de Navidad?

-James, todo el mundo lo sabe...

-¿Con quién iras?

-Con nadie, no pienso ir... 

-¿Por qué no?

-No me gustan los bailes, ni tampoco bailo, no me gusta

-Y si alguien te invita ¿Irías?

-Nadie lo hará, así es...

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Lily?

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

-Claro... ¿por qué no?

¿Alguien me estaba pidiendo ir a un baile? Esto era demasiado... 

-Lily, sé que debes creer que es una broma y todo, pero creo que debes darte una oportunidad, salir al mundo y pasarla bien... es solo una fiesta y me encantaría que fueras conmigo... 

Sonreí. 

-Sería un honor para mí que fueras al Baile conmigo...

-Esta bien... iré.

-Valla... esto... muy... increíble... gracias... 

Y James me regalo una sonrisa. Y después para mí desgracia me beso, aquel beso ya se había repetido, a él no le basta con haberme besado una vez, él quería repetirlo y yo no era capaz de aceptarlo, ni tampoco salir corriendo como lo había hecho la vez anterior, tenía que enfrentarlo. 

-¡Déjame! Eres un Idiota ¿O qué?

-Lo siento, pero no me puedo...

-¡Sí, claro! Mira James, no me gustaría que nuestra amistad se perdiera... no quiero que me vuelvas a besar otra vez ¿Entendiste?

-Sí Lily, te prometo que no volverá a pasar...

-¡Gracias! Nos vemos luego...

Después de haberme perdido por una hora, me fui a la sala común, lo extraño era que por primera vez, alguien hablaba ahí de mí... 

-Entonces dime James ¿Con quién irás al Baile?

-Eso a ti no te importa Amy... es mi problema, no él tuyo

-¿Acaso no será la fea?

Y ahí estaba yo mencionada... 

-¿Cuál fea?

-¡Valla y ahora no lo recuerdas! Pues te haré recordar... no recuerdas a la 'fea' de cuarto curso con la que tuviste que hacer un trabajo, sí, esa misma, no recuerdas que siempre te lamentabas porque ella te había tocado de pareja... o la razón por la que terminaste conmigo...

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? Además no termine contigo por ella... 

-Antes pense que eso podía ser posible, pero ahora no... jamás pense que caerías tan bajo, como para llegar a salir con la 'fea'... me cambiaste por una 'fea' y la peor de todas... ¿Ahora lo recuerdas, James?

-Tal vez eso era lo que te decía antes, cuando no la soportaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta que elegí el camino indicado... es mejor estar con ella, que contigo, pero para que sepas... no estoy saliendo con ella... pero es mucho mejor que tú, eso esta claro...

-¡No puedes compararme con una 'fea' como esa! Es la vergüenza de Gryffindor... 

-Ella tiene nombre... se llama Lily y no es una vergüenza, primero mírate, antes de decir esa barbaridad... 

No sabía si estar molesta o no. James me había defendido y había ganado. Pense en hacerme la indiferente, me fui a mí habitación, pero cuando iba a girar la manilla de la puerta, alguien me tomo el brazo. 

-James...

-¿Escuchaste todo eso?

-Algo... creo que ya llevaban bastante tiempo... 

-Bueno, sí... no sé desde cuando escuchaste, solo te vi subir... 

-¿Me notaste?

-¿Cómo? Eso es...

-Nada... ya estoy media loca... olvídalo 

-Esta bien, pero ¿Estas enojada?

-No para nada

-Eso es bueno

-Estoy un poco cansada, nos vemos luego...

-Hasta mañana

Llego el Baile de Navidad, quedaban horas para que este comenzará, todas las chicas ya se habían marchado a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse, yo había pasado toda la tarde con James... hasta que se hizo tarde. 

Quería que James me viera diferente, no como la fea de Gryffindor, sino como alguien más... como la amiga que tiene y que jamás lo dejará, como alguien que se puede arreglar y demostrar que es bonita. 

Sé que eso no es verdad, pero que sea me puedo arreglar un poco. 

Comencé a lavarme el pelo, este quedo de una forma ligera y ondulada, nada que ver con aquel pelo grueso, desordenado y enredado que tenía antes. 

Sé que yo me enredaba el pelo y lo hacía grande para que se viera así de feo, sé que yo me ponía esas grandes gafas, aunque no las necesitará, sé que agrandaba mis ropas y los ensuciaba para que me viera mal... 

Siempre intentando ocultarme del mundo, en aquel disfraz de una niña fea e intelectual, ahora seguía siendo inteligente, pero más bonita que antes. 

Finalmente me mire en el espejo, una figura delgada, con una elegante túnica negra, ojos verdes y pelo rojo ondulado, me devolvía la mirada. 

Intente sonreír, pero no podía. Había un miedo que invadía mí cuerpo... lo único que pensaba en esos momentos, era de que le agradará a James. Era la primera vez que me importaba que alguien se fijará en mí. Quería que James me mirará y aún así viera a la misma Lily que tenía como amiga. 

Baje completamente nerviosa, por las escaleras que me dirigirían hacía el chico dorado... y ahí estaba él, de espaldas, mirando uno de los retratos, al parecer noto mí presencia, se da vuelta y me miro... ¿Sorprendido? 

Sus ojos se abrieron, al igual que su boca... no se movía, sólo me miraba fijamente, tal vez allá sido mucho el cambio... 

-Hola James

Ni siquiera respondes... te quedas igual de congelado mirándome, el baile partió hace mucho tiempo y nosotros seguimos aquí... y parece que no nos moveremos por un tiempo. 

-¿James?

Y sigo esperando, sólo unas palabras, una respuesta de tú parte. 

-Te ves preciosa, cambiaste mucho

Por fin me hablas, por fin escucho tú voz... 'Preciosa' ¿Yo?

-Tú nunca me viste antes, James, yo siempre fui así... sólo que me ocultaba en un disfraz, donde me escondía del mundo... es la primera vez que salgo, desde hace mucho tiempo... 

No calles, háblame...

¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Por qué te acercas tanto? Me pones nerviosa, por favor, no te acerques... no me mires así, es incomodo... ¿No deberíamos bajar? ¿Qué haces? 

-¡Idiota!

¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Perdón... simplemente me deje llevar...

-James, hemos hablado sobre esto... no me gusta que me beses, deja de hacerlo

-¿Y por qué no puedo?

Porque no quiero que me tientes... no puedo enamorarme de ti...

-¡Porque no!

-Vamos, eso no es una respuesta, justifica... 

-¡Porque no quiero!

-Sigues sin hacerlo bien... ¿Qué pasa? La niña más inteligente de cuarto curso no es capaz de explicar y dar razones de porque no la puedo ¡Besar! 

No tienes que gritar...

-Será que la linda niña de cuarto curso no entiende que estoy enamorado, sí, enamorado de la niña que se escondía en grandes ropas... que no soy capaz de pasar un segundo a su lado, sin lanzarme hacía ella... que la amo más que a mí vida misma... ¿Será que no lo entiende? ¿Qué aún no se da cuenta? 

¡Y ahora quieres hacerme crueles bromas, no te basta que me ilusione con tus besos además quieres hacerme creer que me quieres! 

¡No quiero sufrir! Era mejor ser la fea de Gryffindor sin amigos, que la fea con un amigo popular... ¡Él con su estúpida broma! 

¡Acaso no se dan cuenta que yo también tengo sentimientos! 

-¡Eres un perfecto Idiota Potter! 

¡Te odio! ¡Y pense que eras diferente! ¡Pero no! ¡Eres igual que todos! Un simple estúpido... 

-¡Lily, espera, no te vallas! 

¿Y ahora por qué me detienes?

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Qué fue lo que te hice? 

-¡Y lo preguntas!

¿Cómo eres capaz de preguntar qué es lo que me pasa? ¡Cómo puede haber confiado en ti! ¡Qué idiota! 

-Lily es el baile de Navidad

-Sí lo sé

-¿Y quieres ir?

Jamás te rindes... 

-No, no quiero...

-Entonces déjame pasar la noche contigo, además no te vas a morir de hambre, podríamos comer algo y hablar... ¿Qué te parece?

-No lo creo...

-¡Vamos! Y luego te enojas, pero no hoy, no en Navidad... 

No pongas esa cara... ¡Me matas!

-Esta bien, tú ganas

-¡Sí!

-No grites tan fuerte...

-No hay nadie, ni tampoco alguien va a venir, deja que me emocione

-Estas loco

-Lo sé, espérame aquí, voy a buscar algo de comer... 

-Esta bien 

Aquí esta por fin el octavo capítulo del Fic, este esta un poco más grande que los anteriores... y esta dedicado a 'Arwen Black'. 

Prometo esta vez no hacerlos esperar tanto... y espero recibir reviews, ya que últimamente no he recibido muchos y eso me deprime. 

J.N.H


	9. Capitulo 9 : 'No hoy, no en Navidad 2'

Aprendiendo a Vivir

Capítulo Nueve: 'No hoy, no en Navidad 2'

-Lo sé, espérame aquí, voy a buscar algo de comer... 

-Esta bien 

James volvió unos diez minutos después, estaba lleno de dulces, de cervezas de manteca, tortas, pasteles, jugos de calabazas. 

Apenas se veía con todo la comida que llevaba. 

-¿Cómo conseguiste toda esta comida?

-Secreto de Merodeador 

-Valla te pones misterioso...

-Eso no es ser misterioso

-Sí lo es

-Que no

James me sonrió alegremente y luego comenzó a comer un pastel de calabaza. Simplemente le devolví la sonrisa y tome otro pastel. 

-¿Por qué hiciste este cambio? Es muy repentino... 

-No lo sé... como era algo formal, pense en arreglarme un poco

-¿Un poco? Fue un gran cambio... ¿Y qué fue eso del disfraz? 

-Sabes... no me gustaría hablar de esto

-Pero a mí sí... Vamos algún día tendrás que hacerlo 

-Sí, algún día, pero no hoy

-¿Por qué hoy no?

-Porque no me gusta hablar de eso, no quiero

-Me he dado cuenta de eso, pero... ¿Qué te podría pasar si me cuentas? 

-Llegue a Hogwarts llena de ilusiones, llena de sueños... había sido el aniversario de muerte de mí madre cuando recibí la carta, fue algo que alegro mí vida, siempre estaba pensando en venganza, daño, crueldad. Para mí la vida no tenía sentido, no había esperanza, yo... yo...

-¿Y por qué ti vida no tenía sentido?

-Yo, yo... me sentía sola, había sido adoptada tres años después de la muerte de mis padres, sólo tenía dos años cuando ellos murieron, pase tres largos años en un orfanato, odiaba ese lugar, al igual que mí vida... era horrible. 

-Lo siento

-No necesito tú compasión, ni la de nadie. Ese oscuro orfanato me hizo fuerte, me enseño que no había que llorar y que tenía que luchar por lo que quería, porque en este mundo estaba sola y así me iba a morir... sola.

-No debiste pensar así, la vida no es solo desgracia...

-Como sea, la luz toco mí vida, sentía que tenía esperanza y que podía vivir, sentía que ya no estaba sola, una pareja me había adoptado y por primera vez en mí vida sentía amor, pero claro, no podía ser para siempre, porque en mí octavo cumpleaños mí madre adoptiva murió de una horrible y fatal enfermedad...

Trague saliva, sentía que lágrimas iban a caer por mis ojos, pero las resistí, no podía llorar, jamás lloraría por los recuerdos... 

-Aquél que se hacía llamar mi padre jamás me había querido, decía que era rara y que por él, yo volvería a ese orfanato, pero antes de que ella muriera, le hizo prometer que me cuidaría, él era un buen esposo, quería a su mujer, pero aún así no era un padre... siempre me amenaza con hacerme volver al oscuro orfanato y que me dejaría ahí para siempre... condenada a vivir en soledad.

James solo miraba el suelo, al parecer estaba arrepentido de haber preguntado. Supongo que él creía que no debía ser algo tan terrible, lo que ocultará la solitaria Gryffindor... 

-Fue por eso que cuando recibí la carta, me propuse ser la mejor, aprender lo más que pudiera, para ser exitosa y nunca jamás volver a ese lugar... jamás lo iba a tocar otra vez, al principio no habla con personas, nunca hable con alguien, todo el mundo me miraba raro y me da igual, comencé a cambiar mí vestimenta y aspecto, hasta que llegue a ser un alma solitaria, que esta perdida por un sueño que la llevo a ser, nada más que la fea de Gryffindor... 

-Lily, no te deberías sentir mal porque alguien diga algo o te mire raro, jamás debes cambiar, estas muy bien como estas, jamás cambies por alguien...

Sí, claro... tú especialmente diciéndome eso... cuando por un tiempo fuiste uno de ellos...

-Sabes, yo jamás cambiaría algo tuyo, eres perfecta tal cual eres

No te creo, simplemente no te creo.

__

Siempre pense así... cuando ya te conocía

-Bueno, esa es mí historia... Que tal si ahora, me cuentas la tuya

-¿La mía?

-Todo el mundo tiene un oscuro pasado... ¿Cuál es tuyo?

-Yo creo que tú ya sabes bastante, mí único problema es que soy un frustrado por las notas y me avergüenza que alguien lo sepa... fuiste la primera en darse cuanta

-Me siento halagada

-No te burles... a veces pienso que no voy hacer capaz de cumplir con todo lo que me pide mí padre... y no quiero decepcionarlo 

-No lo harás, estoy segura

-Lo que sucede es que siempre temo fracasar, tengo que ser prefecto, tengo que ser premio anual, tengo que salir con honor en este colegio, tengo que tener varios 'timos' y tengo que entrar en el ministerio... ya veo que no llego a esa meta... lo único que quiero es vivir mí vida, ser feliz y disfrutarla, no todo es estudio en la vida, pero para mí padre lo es...

Y ahí por primera vez en la vida me di cuenta que él tenía razón, la vida no era solamente estudio, había algo más... aunque James no se diera cuenta, ni yo tampoco, él me estaba enseñando muchas cosas, cosas a las que yo estaba ciega. 

-Creo que deberías buscar tú futuro, no el de tú padre... 

-Soy su único hijo y no puedo defraudarlo 

-¿Y él como único padre se a preocupado qué es lo que quiere lograr su hijo cuando crezca y sea mayor? 

-Pues... él... 

-¡No lo a hecho!

Mire a James... 

-Busca tú futuro, alcanza tus metas, no las de tú padre, él quiere que cumplas sus sueños, no los tuyos, aunque seas infeliz por ello...

-Pero...

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres James?

-Me gustaría ser todo lo que dice mí padre, sería un honor y siempre, desde pequeño e querido llegar al ministerio... ser auror, tal vez...

-Entonces, James, hazlo por ti, no por él, de seguro serás más feliz y te sentirás menos presionado... pero hazlo por ti, por tú futuro...

-Tienes razón Lily, lo haré... 

Seguimos conversando, hasta que llego la media noche y se escuchaban los pasos de los estudiantes regresando a la sala común. Ya era tarde así es que me despedí de James y él al parecer lo hizo muy afectuosamente, me beso suavemente en los labios. Esta vez no hice nada, solo deje que me besará... y luego me marche con una sonrisa. 

-¿No dirás que soy un idiota?

-No hoy, no en Navidad, luego me enojaré contigo... –dije sonriendo

-¿Y algún día serías tú la que me bese?

-Quizás lo haría... 

-Pero no hoy, no en Navidad...

-Adiós James

Tenía que aceptarlo, aunque no quisiera abrir los ojos, tenía que aceptarlo, estaba enamorada de James Potter, lo quería más que a mí vida. Sonrío como estúpida cada vez que pensaba en él... 

¡Lilian Evans estas enamorada! Fue lo único que me dije, cuando llegue a la habitación y me recosté en la cama... 

Este día había sido maravilloso y jamás lo olvidaría...

__

Siempre recordare es día, jamás lo olvidare 

Y aquí esta el noveno capítulo del fic, éste con el anterior, son los únicos que tiene titulo... 

Falta poco para su final... espero que les guste y gracias por todos los reviews, este capítulo está dedicado para todos ustedes que lo leen... 

Y bueno, no me molestaría recibir un review de parte de ustedes... 

Besos, 

J.N.H


	10. Capitulo 10 :

Aprendiendo a Vivir

¡Lilian Evans estas enamorada! Fue lo único que me dije, cuando llegue a la habitación y me recosté en la cama... 

Este día había sido maravilloso y jamás lo olvidaría...

Siempre recordare es día, jamás lo olvidare 

Mí vida, después de todo tenía un lado feliz, ahora todo los días me encontraba con James y él de vez en cuando me traía un pequeño regalo, un día llego con unas hermosas rosas rojas, casi me morí. 

¡Alguien me estaba regalando algo!

Pero las cosas cada vez se fueron poniendo más y más extrañas, porque James de vez en cuando se tomaba la libertad de besarme. El problema era que yo era incapaz de decirle que se detuviera, no podía. Quería mucho a James y ya no me molestaba que él me besará, al contrario, amaba que él lo hiciera, hasta que un día me pidió que yo lo besará, no era capaz de negarme ante su sonrisa, ante él... era imposible. 

Había ido a la biblioteca por un libro, cuando antes de doblar una esquina, me encontré con el nombre de un hombre, que aparecía en todos mis sueños. 

-¿Y James como vas con la apuesta que te hicimos?

-¿Cuál apuesta?

-Has como que no sabes, la de conquistar a esa Evans... la fea de Gryffindor

-¿Cómo vas James?

-¿Ya hay repugnantes besos? Yo me muero, imagínate besarla... ¡Qué asco!

Quede paralizada... salí corriendo, me aleje lo más pronto posible, quería morir, James me había engañado... él no me amaba como yo creía, me había mentido todo este tiempo, me había usado, todo era una estúpida apuesta y yo había caído en ella... había sido tan idiota al creer que Potter me amaría... 

tan idiota. 

Me encere en mí habitación, cerré las cortinas de terciopelo y sin que yo misma pudiera imaginarlo... me había puesto a llorar... estaba derramando lágrimas... hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. 

¡Quería Morir! 

Me habían herido, me dolía el corazón, me costaba respirar... no quería más. 

De repente alguien toco la puerta, intente secarme las lágrimas y parecer normal, antes de abrirla, me mire al espejo, no parecía que hubiera estado llorando. 

Volví a crear mi mueca amargada y abrí la puerta. Un idiota me miraba...

-Hola mí bella dama...

-No soy tu bella dama –respondí lo más cortante que pude

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, a menos que tú quieras decirme algo, Potter

-Antes me llamabas James... ¿Paso algo?

-No... ahora vete...

-Hey, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Dímelo, por favor...

-Adiós... 

Comencé a cerrar la puerta y cuando ya estaba apunto de cerrarse, se abrió de golpe. James me miraba... y yo lo mirada con furia. 

-Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿No?

-¡Y vas a seguir! ¡Será porque la estúpida apuesta aún no termina! 

-¿Apuesta?

-Las paredes tienen oídos, Potter

-No es lo que parece... yo te amo...

-Y todavía me engañas, no crees que es suficiente, te di un tiempo para que te detuvieras, pero aún así seguiste y no te detuviste

-Pero las cosas no fueron así, créeme, jamás pense mentirte, pero Sirius hizo la apuesta cuando yo ya estaba enamorado de ti... créeme por favor

-No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no soy tan idiota, ya creí en ti y ahora desconfió de ti... crees que voy a volver a tus pies

-Jamás quise lastimarte

-Esto no es nada con lo que ya he sufrido... lo extraño es que confié en un hombre, pense por un minuto, que en este mundo había uno diferente... 

-Pero Lily... 

-Pero me equivoque y no vuelvas a llamar Lily, para ti soy simplemente Lilian

Jamás quise lastimarte

Me fui a paso firme, dejando a un traidor, dejando solo a su conciencia como su propio asesino. 

La conciencia sería más fuerte y finalmente lo llevaría a la ruina, se ahogaría en su misma mentira, en su misma traición. 

Cerré la puerta de golpe, justo en la cara de Potter. 

Aquí esta el décimo capítulo del fic... ¿Creen qué es lindo? 

Ojalá que les guste... y dejen reviews... no es tan difícil...

Besos, 

J.N.H


	11. Capitulo 11 :

__

Jamás quise lastimarte

Me fui a paso firme, dejando a un traidor, dejando solo a su conciencia como su propio asesino. 

La conciencia sería más fuerte y finalmente lo llevaría a la ruina, se ahogaría en su misma mentira, en su misma traición. 

Cerré la puerta de golpe, justo en la cara de Potter. 

Ya han pasado tres semanas y sigo sufriendo por la misma traición, por el mismo dolor en el pecho, por eso que se llama amar... 

A veces pienso que...

Estoy hundida en un mundo de traiciones. Ahogada en mí propio sufrimiento, perdida en un laberinto de pasiones. 

Con un corazón roto, ya sólo soy una mujer... ni siquiera eso, yo soy lo que quedo de una persona destruida por la traición y por el engaño, una persona sin sueños, sin ganas, ni esperanzas para vivir. 

Todo por un hombre, que creo un engaño, una mentira, a la cual yo caí y entre en un abismo sin salida, algo sin fin, donde él jamás dejó de jugar con mí corazón, siguió haciéndolo hasta el final, hasta que simplemente deje que se ahogara en su propia mentira sin fin. 

En una apuesta que fue más allá de todo frontera, de todo paraíso... 

__

Las cosas no fueron así... 

Cuando entre en Aula de Transformaciones, había unas rosas rojas, donde solía sentarme... las corrí y me senté. 

Al terminar la clase, me pare y tome mis cosas...

-Señorita Evans

-¿Sí?

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-No, nada... estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar

Seguí caminando, pero nuevamente me llamaron... 

-Señorita Evans olvida esas rosas

La Profesora de Transformaciones me sonreía. Tome las rosas y me di cuenta que tenían una tarjeta con mí nombre. 

-Para usted 

-¿Para mí?

-Así es 

Cuando por fin, salí del aula de clases, alguien me toco el hombre por un momento, pense que era Potter, pero... no.

Nuevamente la Profesora me sonreía. 

-Creo que las rosas están hechizadas, para que sigan a la dueña

Me sonroje levemente. 

Luego apunte a las rosas con mí varita y estas cayeron al suelo destruyéndose. 

-Lo siento, por lo menos ya no están hechizadas... un gusto Profesora, adiós...

Mientras caminaba a la sala común, abrí la tarjeta. 

__

Lo siento mucho, jamás quise que las cosas fueran así... 

James Potter

Apenas termine de leerla, la rompí y la vote al suelo. Por un momento pense que alguien me observaba... tal vez era Potter o tal vez no. 

Aunque yo era tímida él me había conquistado, me hizo volar por los aires, por su amor, pero después me dejo caer y dolió más que nada.

Ya no volaba, sólo caía. 

Yo sólo soñaba con verte, me escondía de ti, esperando que aún así me vieras, me notarás, como nadie lo había hecho. 

Tú mirada valía más que nada, tú sonrisa me hacía soñar y correr de todo. Siempre esperaba que me hablaras, soy una persona tímida. Y eso tú también lo sabes... me sacaste al mundo y me enseñaste lo que era vivir... 

¡Para sólo después engañarme! Para ahogarme en el dolor... para sufrir...

No entendía para que seguía pensando en eso, si solo me hacía sufrir. 

Después de una semana más, llegue a una conclusión y una muy sabía, era la mejor de todas. Llevaba varios días pensando en ello, hasta que un día me dormí y desperté con una idea brillante...

Unas pequeñas palabras sonaban en mí cabeza...

"Como conclusión de aquel engaño, sólo sé una cosa y es de la que estoy muy segura... ¡El amor no existe! 

El amor de una persona a otra, simplemente no existe. Sólo existe para que las personas sufran y mueran en el intento de encontrar aquella persona amada... la cual no existe y sí esta en este mundo... lo único que hacemos es sufrir por ella. 

¿Y por qué?

Porque el hombre ideal es imposible, no existe. 

Siempre habrá cosas que separen e impidan ese amor... nunca encontrare, ni nadie, encontrara el amor ideal... como digo, no existe y sí esta... sólo sufriremos por él... "

Alguien me despertó de mis pensamientos, era Black, el creador de toda esta estúpida idea, el creador, la mente de la traición.

-Quiero que me escuches...

No dije nada...

-James te quiere mucho... y toda esa cosa de la apuesta la invente 'yo'... además él ya te quería para ese entonces... él jamás me escucho, nunca tomo la apuesta, pero yo siempre le decía que no le costaba nada hacerlo... él la había olvidado... tú no escuchaste toda la conversación y...

-¡Tienes toda la razón!

Me marche... ahora ni en la sala común podía estar tranquila. 

Y él creía que yo me iba a tragar esa idea. 

Aunque allá estado esa apuesta entre nosotros, o no... aún así lo quiero, jamás he podido olvidarlo, siempre esta en mí mente... en los recuerdos. 

Por todo el daño que me causo, tengo que perdonarlo... él siempre está presente, él sabe todo de mí, me conoce más que nadie, me conoce demasiado... 

Soy una idiota, que ama al hombre que la engaño y la entero viva. 

Aquí esta el onceavo y penúltimo capítulo...

Sólo falta uno por bajar... sé que este esta corto, pero ya no queda casi nada del fic. 

Espero que les guste... y dejen reviews ^^ 

Besos, 

J.N.H


	12. Capitulo 12 :

Aprendiendo a Vivir

Por todo el daño que me causo, tengo que perdonarlo... él siempre está presente, él sabe todo de mí, me conoce más que nadie, me conoce demasiado... 

Soy una idiota, que ama al hombre que la engaño y la entero viva. 

Aburrida de todo, fui a buscar un libro que había olvidado en el aula de Transformaciones, cuando horrible y fuertes gritos, salían de ella... Me acerque a la puerta para oír mejor.

-¡James olvida a esa Evans! 

-¡Jamás! ¡No pienso sacármela de la cabeza!

-Potter, ella cree que estaba esa apuesta entre ustedes, jamás te lo perdonará...

-Lo sé Lupin, pero aquella apuesta no estaba entre nosotros... Black la hizo cuando yo ya estaba enamorado de ella... 

-Sí así fue, pero ella no lo sabe... has tratado ya mil veces decirle que todo eso fue una mentira... ¿Y te cree? ¡No! 

-Podrías intentar ayudarme... entiendan de una vez que no la pienso olvidar, la quiero demasiado para dejarla ir tan fácilmente... 

-¡Cornamenta ya a pasado más de un mes! ¿Y sabías que aún no te cree?

-James, es verdad lo que dice Black... será mejor que la olvides, ella apenas te habla, no te quiere ver, no quiere escucharte... no quiere nada contigo 

-Sabes que hemos tratado de hablar con ella, pero aún así no nos cree y no hay nadie más que nosotros tres que sabe la verdad

-Además esto ya te esta afectando demasiado, siempre andas decaído y apenas comes, nunca quieres hacer algo, ni siquiera quieres practicar Quidditch 

-Lo sé, pero lo que ustedes no saben, es que yo no la voy a olvidar y voy a seguir buscando la forma de que ella me crea, de que sepa que me estoy muriendo si ella no me vuelve hablar otra vez...

-Entonces esperaras para siempre

-No Canuto, no lo haré

Rompí en llanto y salí corriendo lo antes posible, tenía que esconderme en la sala común, lo que había escuchado era impresionante. Era imposible de creer. 

James no me había mentido, decía la verdad y ahora yo lo sabía. 

Haber escuchado aquella revelación de tres amigos me condeno haber que este mundo no era pura maldad, que había esperanzan y valía la pena vivir. Había que seguir luchando.

Y mí camino era luchar por un amor, que por un momento me quito el aire y casi me mato, pero que ahora me estaba reviviendo del todo. 

Pase todo el día pensando en eso, ya era Viernes y aquellas palabras no dejaban de sonar en mí cabeza. Por un momento pense en correr hacía James y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero no era capaz. 

Hasta que no pude más, mí corazón se iba a romper en mil pedazos, sentía como la lluvia comenzaba a caer... salí de la habitación corriendo sin parar, en eso choque con James... quiero decir Potter, estaba tan confundida, salí de sala común, solo quería salir del castillo...

Corrí y me oculte debajo de un árbol grande, sentía como me empapaba entera bajo la lluvia, sentía una gruesa presión en mí corazón, apenas podía respirar, ya se me hacía difícil... mis lágrimas caían, mí ropa se manchaba con el barro... y no quería vivir.

Jamás me había sentido así, el dolor me penetraba por todos lados... ya hacía frío, pero tampoco quería volver al castillo. 

No puedo más, nadie lo entiende, nadie comprende que estoy sola en este mundo y no puedo contra todo. 

-Lily...

Al escuchar que me llamaban casi me ahogué en mi llanto. Era James Potter él que me hablaba... James Potter.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, puedes irte 

-Por Favor, déjame ayudarte

-No necesito tú ayuda

-Lily, mírate, estas empapada y tienes que entrar al castillo, ven, toma mí túnica 

-No quiero... puedes irte

-No lo haré, hasta que tú vengas conmigo

-¿Por qué insistes?

-Porque no te quiero ver así, porque quiero ayudarte, Lily por un momento en tú vida te veías feliz... ¿Qué paso con todo eso? Ya lo olvidaste

Baje la mirada no quería mirarlo... Él tenía razón. Al parecer ambos estabamos muy mal por lo sucedido. 

-Sé que hice mal, sé que tuve que contártelo todo, pero tuve miedo de perderte, pense que si te lo decía, te irías, pero me equivoque...

Odio que todo lo que digas sea verdad, porque no simplemente todo eso fue una cruel broma creada por tus amigos. 

-Ojalá que algún día me des otra oportunidad, para cambiar todo el daño que te he hecho, lo siento de verdad 

-Lo sé... 

-¿Lo sabes?

-Te escuche hablando con Black y Lupin, escuche todo lo que decías de mí... no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza... durante todo este tiempo

-¿Me escuchaste? ¿Cuándo?

-'No pienso sacármela de la cabeza' 'Entiendan de una vez que no la pienso olvidar, la quiero demasiado para dejarla ir tan fácilmente'... fui a buscar algo que había olvidado en el Aula cuando escuche los gritos y me acerque a la puerta a escuchar lo que decían...

-Pero eso fue hace mucho...

-Sólo una semana... 

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?

Volví a bajar la mirada, no podía mirarlo, no era capaz.

James se sentó a mí lado, se saco su túnica me la puso en los hombros y después me abrazo fuertemente. 

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir?

No podía responder, ni yo misma sabía el porqué. 

-Ahora me crees, ahora crees que te amo 

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero ya más suavemente. 

-Te amo Lily, te quiero mucho

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por mí rostro. James me beso en la mejilla y luego se paro. Me tomo las manos y me levanto. Él me obligaría a volver al castillo. 

Camine silenciosamente hacía el castillo. ÉL tampoco dijo nada mientras caminábamos. 

Lo único que me aliviaba un poco era que él sabía la verdad, sabía que yo había escuchado una conversación a escondidas. Lo sabía todo. 

James me llevo a la sala común y me hizo subir las escaleras, hasta que llegue a mí habitación sana y salva, completamente empapada por la fría lluvia. 

-Descansa Lily

Y así entre a mí habitación sin decirle nada más a James, sin haberle respondido sus preguntas, dejándolo en la duda. 

Pero apenas entre, me di cuenta que tenía la túnica de James, intente abrir la puerta, pero había algo que impedía la salida, algo había al otro lado de la puerta, hasta que dejo de ser pesado y fue tan liviano como antes. 

James había estado apoyado en la puerta y cuando sintió que alguien la abría se corrió. 

Le entregue la túnica negra a James y me fui nuevamente a la habitación. James se veía apenado y pensativo. 

Con esa imagen me quede dormida, después de haberme cambiado y bañado. Con la imagen de James. 

Antes de que fuera la primera clase de la mañana, me fui directo al aula de pociones, donde sabía que estaría James. Había pensado un poco las cosas en la noche y estaba dispuesta a hacer algo por James y por mí. 

-¡James!

Potter se dio vuelta y me devolvió la mirada, sonreía tiernamente y comenzó a caminar hacía donde yo me encontraba.

-James estamos apurados... tenemos pociones ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo sé Canuto, ya voy... vallan sin mí 

James me miraba, parecía sorprendido de yo le hablara...

-¡Me estas hablando! 

Sonreí y me acerque lentamente hacía él, llegue hasta sus labios y lo bese. James comenzó abrazarme fuertemente, hasta que nuestro beso termino. 

-Te quiero mucho –dije 

Al terminar de hablar tome mis cosas y me fui... ya era hora de partir. Dejando atrás, a un James confundido y sonriente. 

Ahora el problema era ver como él iba a reaccionar con eso. 

No sabía si aquel beso había sido lo correcto, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo... James era la primera persona de la que me había enamorado, la que jamás pensaba olvidar, él que me había ensañado que era capaz de mucho más que sólo estudio, él me enseño a sonreírle a la vida y darme cuenta que había algo más que pura venganza. 

Me fui sonriente a la aula de Transformaciones, pero antes de que diera la vuela, alguien me sorprendió por detrás.

-¿Quieres ser mí novia?

Eso fue lo primero que me dijo... quede paralizada. ¿Cómo iba a responder eso?

-Yo... yo... 

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo no puedo 

-Claro que puedes... 

No sé porque, pero corrí, me aleje de James, no sabía él porqué. No creía tener las cosas claras en mí mente, necesitaba pensarlo, el problema era saber si James me estaría esperando cuando yo tomará una decisión. 

No sabía porque mí mente estaba tan confundida. No me sentía preparada para responder, cuando era algo tan fácil, quería mucho a James, también quería estar a su lado, pero había algo que no me dejaba decir que sí. 

Antes de que pudiera alejarme más, James estaba a un lado. Al parecer me había seguido. 

Tanto había pensado en que hacer, que James me había alcanzado y tampoco me dejaba avanzar más.

-Me gustaría agradecerte toda las cosas que hiciste por mí... 

Eso fue lo primero que llego a mí mente, lo primero que dije. 

-¿Cosas qué hice por ti? Vamos Lily, tú hiciste más por mí, que yo por ti

-No lo creo

-Yo sí... y sé que tú también lo sabes

James continuo... después de meditarlo un poco. 

-¿Quieres llegar a algo con esto?

-Bueno, sí... quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que jamás te olvidare, pero aún así no puedo ser tú novia

-¿Por qué? Pense que confiabas en mí y que ya me creías

-Te creo, pero no puedo ser tú novia... no estoy preparada para ello

-No necesitas estarlo, además tú deberías saber que yo no pienso dejarte así como así, ahora que sabes la verdad... 

Tal vez no era tan terrible responderle afirmativamente a James, tal vez las cosas funcionarían esta vez, tal vez él tenía razón, yo no debía estar preparada para ello, sólo necesitaba soltarme un poco más...

-Esta bien... 

-¿Qué?

-Me encantaría ser tú novia, James Potter

-¿Y no estoy soñando?

-No lo creo –respondí sonriendo 

Después de un tiempo volví a sonreír, otra vez estaba en paz, James me beso y me demostró que eso no era un sueño y a la vez yo se lo demostré a él, era algo real, algo que ambos estabamos compartiendo. 

Desde ese día me volví a vestir como una persona normal. Deje el disfraz y aprendí a vivir, dejando ese oscuro pasado de mí vida, en las sombras, dejando aquellos horribles recuerdos atrás. 

Antes yo era débil, era una mujer perdida en un mundo, sólo buscaba ser la mejor, buscaba saberlo todo. 

Nunca quise que alguien me viera, pero un hombre, sólo un hombre lo hizo, me entrego una sonrisa y me enseño a sonreír. 

Él me dijo que yo era capaz de todo, que podía tener nuevos propósitos, nuevos horizontes. Buscar, lo que me hacía falta... 

Sonreír nunca esta mal y soñar... nunca hará bien, si uno olvida vivir. 

Aprendí más que nadie, ya no era la misma, ahora sabia que yo tenía algo más en esta vida, tenía una oportunidad, alguien me estaba dando la mano y no tuve miedo al tomarla. 

Era una mano fuerte que me enseño a luchar por mis sueños, por lo que siempre antes había querido. 

Era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, dejando con él, todo lo que no eran buenos recuerdos, dejando con él, todo lo que me había reprimido, reprimido a un mundo de total desgracia, donde solo había un fin y ese no era muy alegre. 

Como alguien me dijo una vez, no existe el camino a la felicidad, la felicidad es el camino. 

__

Y ese fue el final de recuerdos que hacía mucho tiempo que no sacaba de las sombras 

Fin

Qué pena... me despido de ustedes, mis fieles lectores... espero que les haya el fic, de verdad agradezco todo su apoyo, todas sus opiniones, de verdad me animaron mucho...

Cariños a todos,

J.N.H

Uno nunca termina de aprender y el vivir, es algo que demasiado importante, para dejarlo partir 


	13. Capitulo 13: 'Lo que nunca se leyó'

No creo que recuerden esta historia, la historia de cómo una joven aprendió a vivir y cambiar su vida para siempre. Que simplemente con la ayuda de una persona pudo seguir adelante. Sé que esta historia, tuvo su fin hace mucho tiempo y quizás pocas la recuerden, pero aquí les envió lo que nunca se leyó de la historia, pero que siempre estuvo escrito.  
  
Aprendiendo a Vivir  
  
Al mirar a James, me di cuenta que yo no podía estar con él. James era el chico bonito y yo una fea, una simple fea condenada a buscar un puesto en el ministerio, la que seguro reemplazaran con cualquier otra que tenga una cara bonita, nada comparada con la mía.  
  
Al parecer James estaba ciego, él no se daba cuenta que no podía estar con una fea, las feas como yo, están condenadas a estar solas y ser la burla de todos. Las feas estamos obligadas a luchar más duro que cualquier otra persona.  
  
  
  
Bellas mujeres son pocas, pero justo yo entre el paraíso, donde solo la belleza reina. Donde las feas, faltan, donde falta la gente que sepa quienes somos, yo soy una mujer fea, a la que nadie escucha, con la que todos tropiezan y chocan, soy la que sufre, porque no tiene nada más que entregar que una nota.  
  
  
  
-¡Evans!  
  
Me di vuelta y la mire a los ojos, sin temerle.  
  
-¿Sabias que feas hay muchas en este mundo?  
  
No entendía a que quería llegar...  
  
-Pero tú no estas ahí... podrías estar en 'horrible' o 'en un caso perdido de fealdad' incluso en 'asqueroso'...  
  
Tenía que salir con sus burlas...  
  
  
  
Sin darme cuenta me encontré llorando sola frente a un hermoso ocaso, donde rayos rojos y dorados se mostraban y destellaban por ultima vez...  
  
Recordando mí niñez, aquellos oscuros días después de la muerte de mi madre adoptiva, a la que quería más que nada en el mundo, la mujer que me había enseñado a sonreír otra vez, la que me devolvió el llanto cuando tuvo que partir, aquella mujer que aún aparece en mis sueños... la que decidió partir muy lejos de aquí...  
  
Escarbando entre mi olvidado pasado, recordando ser la anormal de la familia, escuchando gritos, amenazas, engaños. No más que eso... siendo hija adoptiva de un joven matrimonio, el cual poseía solo una hija... no era muy bonita, tampoco muy inteligente, pero aún así era su hija y yo solo era una simple recogida, a la que un 'padre' odiaba y una 'hermana' que envidiaba... siendo solo quería por una mujer... la que me dejo sola en un mundo de traiciones...  
  
  
  
Atrapada entre dos mundos, uno de ellos, que no me dejaba escapar, me tenía prisionera, donde no podía encontrar salida, lleno de sangre y venganza, mientras que él otro, era un mundo, donde siempre había una luz de esperanza, una luz que jamás se apagaba, aunque la más fuerte ráfaga de viento viniera intentando apagar aquella vidas, aquella sonrisas que habían.  
  
Alguien me dijo una vez que jamás perdiera la esperanza, pero cada es más difícil, cada vez duele más ver que es lo que esta ocurriendo en mí cabeza. Es una larga lucha entre mí corazón y mí razón. Había querido venganza por tantos años, quería ver sufrir... y ahora solo quiero aprender a sonreír, aprender a vivir. No tener una maldición.  
  
  
  
¡Cómo si me importara que él me hablara otra vez! El gran problema es que si me importa y mucho más de lo que yo creía. Para mí él era una persona que yo podía olvidar tan rápido como había llegado, pero valla que estaba equivocada, las cosas han cambiado mucho.  
  
James es un hombre que vale la pena conocer, alguien que increíblemente se tomo el tiempo de conocerme, a mí a la fea mujer que creía saberlo todo. Como es de costumbre estaba equivocada, yo no lo sabia todo, yo no sabia lo que era vivir, ni mucho menos sonreír. Había pasado toda mí vida pensando en toda venganza, pero nunca tuve el tiempo de pensar en mí felicidad.  
  
  
  
Esas fueron pequeños párrafos que nunca coloqué en aquella historia, pero que ahora, después de mucho tiempo me gustaría que leyeran...  
  
Muchas Gracias por todos sus comentario...  
  
J.N.H 


End file.
